AS Val
This page is for the AS Val. If you are looking for the similar VSS, go to its page The AS Val (Russian: Автомат Специальный Вал, ''Special Automatic Rifle "Shaft"), is a Soviet made assault rifle with an integrated suppressor. Developed during the late 1980s by TsNIITochMash (Central Institute for Precision Building) it was later adopted in 1987 by the KGB and Soviet Army and later the Spetsnaz, FSB, MVD and parts of the Russian Ground Forces. It also has a sniper variant, the VSS. Battlefield Play4Free "This Russian designed assault rifle with an integrated suppressor firing similar round to the VSS Vintorez at 1800 rounds per minute. However due to the compact size, rate of fire, light weight and range limits HQ has decided to ship this weapon out to Engineers. Also the heavy round it fires travels too slow to be put to good effect as a long range weapon, yet excels in close quarters combat." - Battlefield Play4Free AS Val announcement AS Val is a SMG in Battlefield Play4Free, even though it is technically a compact assault rifle. It's available for the engineer class. It costs 12499 Funds to buy it forever, but if the player has reached rank 21, it will cost only 2499 funds forever. In game it's very balanced SMG, having enough ammo, good range, good damage and very fast firing. Battlefield 3 The '''AS Val' was listed on the four page fact sheet released by EA at Gamescom. It has an integrated suppressor.- @Demize99 - Twitter - Retrieved August 31 Singleplayer The AS Val with a Kobra attached is one of the starting weapon in Comrades along with the AKS-74u. One of the GRU characters, Kiril, also uses this weapon throughout the single player campaign. Multiplayer The AS Val is unlocked at Rank 45 as part of the all-kit weapons. It is classified as a PDW even though it is technically a compact assault rifle. The AS Val has relatively low recoil and the lowest initial kick of any weapon other than the AN-94's 2-shot burst mode, and has relatively low damage at point-blank, however, it has high damage over range, similar to that of Assault-class rifles, and fires at a high rate of 900 rpm. It's worth noting that as the initial recoil multiplier of the AS Val is an unusual 0.5x, it can be especially advantageous for the AS Val to be fired in semi-automatically at longer ranges, as it literally cuts the recoil in half. The PSO-1 scope can be attached to the AS Val to replicate the characteristics of the VSS Vintorez. However, the weapon's very slow muzzle velocity becomes its ultimate shortcoming at range despite having the highest long range damage of all the PDW's. Despite being a suppressed assault rifle, the AS Val maintains a high degree of both semi and full automatic accuracy and a very flat trajectory, almost rivaling that of a common sniper rifle, and is the best bet for an all-purpose weapon in the PDW section. The AS Val can accept a wide range of optics and the Tactical Flashlight and Laser Sight accessories can be used. A patch later implemented extended mags as an attachment. Gallery 800px-BF3-ASVal-1.jpg|The AS Val in the singleplayer level Comrades. BF3 AS Val Left Side.jpg|Left side of the AS Val BF3 AS Val 2.jpg|The AS Val BF3 AS Val Ion Sight 2.jpg|AS Val's iron sights. Trivia *The AS Val has more unlocks than any of the other PDW's in Battlefield 3. While the rest of the PDW's have up to 12 unlocks, the AS Val now (after the 1.04 Patch) has 14 unlocks, due to the Sniper scopes (7x and 6) *Combined with the M145, the AS Val triggers a glitch where, when aimed and then unaimed after, the weapon does not move back to it's hipfire position but stays where it is as if you are in Bipod's ADS until after sprinting, switching weapons, or entering/exiting a vehicle. *The AS Val has the least spread of any weapon, tied with the bolt-action sniper rifles, but the recoil on full-auto prevents it from being perfectly accurate with multiple shots in full-auto. External links *AS Val on Wikipedia References de:AS Val Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Personal Defense Weapons